parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Cartoon Story (Daniel Pineda's Style)
Daniel Pineda's movie spoof of Toy Story. Cast (PLEASE DO NOT EDIT OR RENAME!) *Woody - Clumsy Smurf (The Smurfs) *Buzz Lightyear - Orinoco (The Wombles) *Mr. Potato Head - Hugo (Hugo the Troll) *Slinky Dog - Gumball (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Rex - Theodore Tugboat *Hamm - Fievel (An American Tail) *Bo Peep - Smurfette (The Smurfs) *Sarge - Bert (Mary Poppins) *Sarge's Soldiers - Chimney Sweeps (Mary Poppins) *Andy Davis - Dipper Pines (Gravity Falls) *Baby Molly - Baby Moses (The Prince of Egypt) *Mrs. Davis - Human Applejack (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Sid Phillips - Robbie Valentino (Gravity Falls) *Hannah Phillips - Human Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Scud - Jano (Rayman) *Etch - James (Thomas & Friends) *Lenny - Pikachu (Pokemon) *Mr. Shark - Meowth (Pokemon) *Mr. Spell - Luigi (Super Mario Bros.) *RC - Bertie (Thomas & Friends) *Robot - Pingo (Pingu) *Rocky Gibraltar - Brunswick (Theodore Tugboat) *Snake - Bayswater (Theodore Tugboat) *Troll Dolls - Shrimpers (TUGS) *Various Squeeze Toy Aliens - Yoshis (Yoshi's Story) *Chosen Squeeze Toy Alien - Black Yoshi (Yoshi's Story) *Combat Carl - Gazeem (Aladdin) *Janie/Pterodactyl - Eleanor (JumpStart) and Gopher (Winnie the Pooh) *Baby Face - Spot (The Adventures of Spot) *Legs - Effi (NuNi) *Hand-in-the-Box - Odie (Garfield) *Roller Bob - Richard (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Frog - Abbit (NuNi) *Jingle Joe - Gobo (Fraggle Rock) *Ducky - Ducky (The Smurfs Springtime Special) *Rockmobile - Digby (Theodore Tugboat) *Walking Car - Smoogle (The Smurfs) *Burned Rag Doll - Dee Dee (Dexter's Laboratory) *Huge Red Pickup Truck Toy - Owan (Theodore Tugboat) *Yellow Soldier Toys - Gordon and Spencer (Thomas & Friends) *Sally Doll - Sam (Franklin and the Turtle Lake Treasure) (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) sounds_light.zip *ltsaberon01.wav *lightsaberpulse.wav *ltsaberswing03.wav *ltsaberhit02.wav *ltsaberswing04.wav *ltsaberhit14.wav *ltsaberhit12.wav *ltsaberswing02.wav *ltsaberswing05.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberswing06.wav *ltsaberswing07.wav *ltsaberhit15.wav *ltsaberhit07.wav *ltsaberhit05.wav *ltsaberoff01.wav soundsforce2.zip *forcepull01.wav *forcespeed01.wav tpmsaber1.zip *Hit01.wav *sabhit1.wav (www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/saberfx_fergo.asp) SaberSounds.zip *Hum 2.wav *SaberOn.wav *Swing02.wav *fx5.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/ *bounce1.mp3 *bounce2.mp3 *bounce3.mp3 *saber_catch.mp3 Trivia * This will be inspired by Stephen Druschke Films' Animal Story spoof. Gallery Clumsy.png|Clumsy Smurf as Woody Orinoco-0.jpg|Orinoco as Buzz Lightyear Hugo 150.jpg|Hugo as Mr. Potato Head Gumball Watterson.png|Gumball as Slinky Dog Theodore Tugboat.jpg|Theodore Tugboat as Rex Fievel Mousekewitz.png|Fievel Mousekewitz as Hamm Smurfette in Smurfs The Lost Village-0.jpg|Smurfette as Bo Peep Bert mary poppins.jpg|Bert as Sarge Other Characters.jpg|Chimney Sweeps as Sarge's Soldiers Dipper pines gravity falls.jpg|Dipper Pines as Andy Davis Baby_Moses.jpg|Baby Moses as Baby Molly Equestria girls applejack vector by icantunloveyou-d6srii9.png|Human Applejack as Mrs. Davis 595px-S1e5_robbie_with_guitar.png|Robbie Valentino as Sid Phillips Pinkie Pie (Equestria Girls).png|Human Pinkie Pie as Hannah Phillips GardienADMR.png|Jano as Scud James the Red Engine.jpg|James as Etch Pikachu in the Pikachu Shorts.jpg|Pikachu as Lenny Meowth.jpg|Meowth as Mr. Shark SMWLuigi.png|Luigi as Mr. Spell Bertie the Bus.jpg|Bertie as RC Pingo.jpg|Pingo as Robot BrunswickHeader.jpg|Brunswick as Rocky Gibraltar BayswaterHeader.jpg|Bayswater as Snake The Shrimpers.jpg|The Shrimpers as Troll Dolls Yoshis.png|Yoshis as Various Squeeze Toy Aliens BlackYoshi.png|Black Yoshi as Chosen Squeeze Toy Alien Gazeem.jpg|Gazeem as Combat Carl Ad1a eleanor curtsy.png|Eleanor as Janie Gopher.png|Gopher as Pterodactyl Spot the Dog (Eric Hill).jpg|Spot as Baby Face Effi.jpg|Effi as Legs Odie.jpg|Odie as Hand in the Box Richard watterson season 3.png|Richard as Roller Bob Abbit.jpg|Abbit as Frog Gobo Fraggle in Fraggle Rock.jpg|Gobo as Jingle Joe DuckySmurfsSTS.jpg|Ducky as Ducky MrDigbyHeader.jpg|Digby as Rockmobile Smoogle.jpg|Smoogle as Walking Car Dee dee read a note.png|Dee Dee as Burned Rag Doll HuntForNorthumberland2.jpg|Owan as Huge Red Pickup Truck Toy KingoftheRailway525.png|Gordon and Spencer as Yellow Soldier Toys Sam-franklin-and-the-turtle-lake-treasure-2.3 thumb.jpg|Sam as Sally Doll Category:Daniel Pineda Category:Toy Story Movies Category:Toy Story Parody Movies Category:Toy Story Spoofs Category:Toy Story Movie Spoofs Category:Toy Story 2 Movie Parodies Category:Toy Story 3 Movie Parodies